Green eyed girl
by Ally of Darkness
Summary: What if what happened in the chamber of secrets was a lie? Of angels and demons...of death and pain the answer is dark to behold. You can't escape your fate nor your fear, but secrets are kept for a reason. Read this dark fic to see what really happened in the chamber... One shot! If you want it to continue please review or PM me with ideas!


Green eyed girl

A girl staggered weakly into the chamber, her iris's showing pain on her face. Tom Marvolo watched her with appraising eyes; no normal girl would act so strong when the venom was penetrating her veins. He felt saddened as he gazed into her killing curse orbs of green, this girl was going to die. This girl was stronger than anyone he'd ever met, no normal girl would defeat a basilisk even if she was bitten she still did it and she was age 12. When the heroin first entered the chamber he'd suspected she'd be like any other foolish hero; arrogant and foolish like the colours she bore but…she was an enigma.

* * *

_Her eyes glared accusingly at Tom. "It's you isn't it?" Her voice was flat, free from emotion. "You're the heir; no normal boy can leave memories in a diary. Let me guess…you're the childhood Voldermort." She murmured, realisation flooding through her._

_"Clever." Tom sneered. "Let me guess the great Dumbledore told you didn't he?" His eyes glowed red in anger._

_She laughed darkly, almost sadly but he thought he was mistaken. "Dumbledore? If I'd told him, and he'd told me who you were then neither of us would be here would we? He'd have at least tried to stop you, destroying the diary but no. Think what you wish Riddle; kill me with that stupid basilisk. Remember Riddle I am twelve, a child and what challenge is it to murder a child?" Her voice echoed through the chamber._

_"You shall cower before the dark lord Voldermort!" Tom growled. His eyes were furious sparking with blood red fireworks._

_She snickered, not mockingly but not kindly ether. "You're a child right now. A fragment of soul trapped inside a diary, you may be older than me…" She murmured. "…but I not cower before you like your future death eaters…" Tom Riddle's anger seemed to suffocate the air, but she stood not a little scared of it. A burning black fire seemed to scream inside his very soul but she didn't even bat an eyelid. She just stood there thinking. "It's an anagram isn't it?" She asked softly._

_"You mock me child?" He sneered in fury._

_"No…" Her eyes flickered up to the statue. "Kegelapan akan datang." She murmured. "Darkness is coming." With a chilling smile she added. "I am no child Tom, not if you are not. Or do you not remember the age of which your preserved?"_

* * *

Now this girl was dying. Her eyes gleamed the colour of the killing curse in this light. How odd this girl was a Gryffindor…she was like him…too alike if you asked Tom but it didn't stop his emotions flying all over the place as the girl collapsed. His eyes flickered over her, her dark ebony hair, skin as soft as snow… She looked like a living snow white only she was anything but light. Her hands were covered in scarlet blood; her eyes looked at him determined.

"You're dying." He murmured, she laughed softly.

"Yes, but you knew I would. After all it was you who ordered my death wasn't it?" Her eyes sparkled with defiance. Her determination glowed through her dark green eyes. Tom Marvolo Riddle flinched away; for the first time in his life a person made him feel sorry. He knew that some part of him wanted her to live.

"You're nothing like I expected you to be." He murmured sitting by her side as the poison began to seep through her veins. He knew it was too late. "She called you a hero, who'd never even, cared about her own life. She spoke of how you'd willingly give your life to save anyone but she thought you'd never notice her." Tom murmured sitting by Heather's side. "She was right about one thing; you are selfless and now…your dying because of your selflessness."

"Leave me to die Riddle." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?" The green eyed angel murmured.

"Why didn't you agree to join me? I offered to let you live yet you refused my offer…why?" The fallen demon asked quietly. Sorrow filled his heart as he saw the green eyed angel wince in pain. He honestly didn't want her to die; he just got so angry when she refused his offer…

She chuckled softly. "Guilty conscience Riddle?"

"Look I…just…" He trailed off. "I just assumed you'd be one of these exaggerated light hugging hero's, the sort that were the supposed saviour's who were always the lamest at magic. Yet your anything but. You're so powerful even at twelve you defeated a basilisk."

She laughed again but this time weaker. "I'm dying, no one will save me. At the age of sixteen you became immortal, yet now as a mortal I die. I'm pathetic, but I wouldn't just go and let her die without trying. Death is nothing to fear; at least it's better than pain." She murmured.

His gaze snapped onto hers. "What do you mean pain?" He snapped viciously.

"You wouldn't know Riddle." She sneered. "Pain is the ultimate enemy not death. I wish I'd died that stupid night. Well at least I'm dying now before someone crucio's me again. Or cuts my skin off, or whips me…" She sneered again. "You have no clue what it's like Riddle and you'll never know so be grateful. You weren't raised by people paid to torcher you so you'd become a perfect weapon to save the very people who hurt you. In fact I'm grateful I'm dying right now in this stupid Chamber Riddle because death is nothing compared to pain Tom." Her eyes widened as she realised what she'd just revealed.

"You want death?" He gaped, of all things… This was just a bombshell. While he fled from death this girl welcomes it like a friend and this is due to Dumbles'.

"kematian adalah hanya keadaan yang mana sakit dihancurkan."The angel murmured. "Death is merely a state of being where pain is destroyed." She laughed. How stupid of Dumbles… Pain and Death are two things no child should ever think but he's forced two onto trying to end their own enemy. Pain and Death…. Ironic they've both forced each on the other without a second thought. He's forced her to her fear; she forced him onto hers when she practically destroyed him. "I don't mind death."

"I don't mind pain…" Riddle murmured. This girl had almost woven a spell over him but he didn't want to break it.

She chuckled but not sinisterly. "Then you're blessed."

A flame rose blinding the whole room. Heather groaned; it was Fawkes. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered, this time it wasn't trickery but the truth. Riddle spoke the complete and untainted truth; he was sorry but he couldn't stop it. It was too late. The bird of the fire cried tears upon her wound healing it. The tears were of the pain that she felt now, a blinding searing of anguish.

She screamed a blood curdling shriek of despair echoed through the chamber as her pain flooded through. "Please Tom…" She begged, her own tears dripping down her pail flesh. "Please just kill me!" She screamed. "Mohon! Save my soul dari rasa sakit, setan pikiran saya!" She yelled in despair. "Mohon!"

"I am so sorry…" Tom murmured. "…but all should face there fears…" With this he plunged the fang into the diary and let the poison spread through. Tears flooded through his eyes as he faced it, the pain was unimaginable. "Mahon remember me." He begged her.

A small smile crossed her lips. "You've learnt the language." She smiled. Little did anyone know she's run away and caught a plane. She was caught and returned of course but she still remembered the language well. The language felt more natural than English.

"I am so sorry Heather." He breathed as he died. Tears flooded down her face as a surprised Ginny Weasley was revived.

"Heaven have mercy." She breathed.

* * *

**An: Hey, I know this is short but it's supposed to be. It's just a simple one shot though if anyone wants me to continue please PM me with some ideas. I came up with this short scene in my head though if I should continue with this ether PM me or at least review. I have absolutely no more ideas as far as this story goes but hey it is supposed to be a one shot!**

**Ally of Darkness**...


End file.
